livewarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Team
The Red Team is one of the Original Color Teams that founded LiveWar. The Red Team associates with the Element of Fire. Often incorporating Fire into their Team Name. Known Red Team names include Red Fire Warriors, Free-Fire Kings, Flames of the Damned, and Royal Ranging Fires (current). The Red Team values strength above any other traight. The stronger you are the better you gain and ascend rank in their Membership . To gain entrance to The Red Team, a LiveWar Member must either complete the Entry Exam with a percentage of 90 or higher, complete The LiveWar Academy, battle and 5 or more berserkers at the same time and sucessfully beat at least 3 of them, or Defeat the previous Red Team Leader(s) in single/ 2-1 combat. Thereby taking the place of the former comander's position by sheer force and strength (The embodiement of The Red Team). Red Team Weaponry Most Weaponry used by The Red Team is focused on heavy combat, power type weaposn such as Broad swords , Battle axes , War hammers , War bows , and Claymores . These Power Weapons are made powerful by not their utilization of multitudes of comabt forms, but by their size and force built up when swung. Many of these power weapons are large, bulky, and rely on the force of the swing to become powerful. The force of the swing is reliant on how strong the The Red Team member is physically. Not soley are these forms of weaponry used, but these are the main respected and used by elite classes in this team. Other known weapons utilized by The Red Team include: Standard swords , Long swords , Field axes , Work Hammers , Standard bows , Short swords , Dirks , Short bows , and Exo-Armor Suits. Red Team Base The Red Team Base is Located on Willow Creek and is shaped like a hexagonal castle, the design is mainly used for the purpose of holding out against a seige, having two walls, a high exterior defensive wall equippped with battlements for archery platforms to mount to, and a shorter seige wall which is thicker and armed with spikes on the top, to prevent anyone from simply jumping down from the top wall. The Interior of the base is fortified with giant caltrops and barbed wire for interior seige combat to be low, and almost impossible to charge through. Designed by a former Red Team Member , the base was thought to be indestructible from ground seige combat, until it was studied from above the high wall and mapped for an assassination strike team to secretly sneak in and defeat during a silent raid. After the bases defenses inside were lowered and removed, the members inside opened the gates and allowed their seige forces in to defeat all the members inside the walls and claim victory. The stragetic placing of the base on a creekside, was designed to utilize the terrain around as a natural defensive barrier, as well as the use of all other forms of defense for optimum battle length. Should the Red Team Leader(s) feel that they are in danger, one need simply call a handful of forces back to base, and hole up waiting for other teams to attempt to break in. The Base has a number of hidden points for high ranking archers to slip out loose their ammo, and hide again without trace of being seen. Red Team Regulations Regulations for The Red Team are designed to give power to the higher ranked members, and have little opinion about lower ranked members. They do not have policies on bullying and believe hazing to be a manner in which all members become accustomed to. If you complain about the pranks and hazing, only more will follow worse than any previous have been before. The Red Team requires all members to participate in weekly Combat Sparring matches in their center courtyard. Members who are defeated by a lower ranked member are demoted and the former lower ranked member takes their former ranking. Ie: if a Rank 10 (very low) defeated a Rank 6 the R10 would be an R6, and the R6 would be an R7. The Red Team has 1 representative for the LiveWar Council, chosen by the Team Leader(s), not the members and repots any disagreements with Red Team Regulations to their command not to the council, effectively making Red Team disregard many policies and Laws of LiveWar. All Red Team Members are required to take monthy Drug tests, Which must be passed in order to maintain membership with The Red Team. Red Team elite members must pass weekly tests in order to maintain their membership and their rank. Red Team Recreation Recreation in the Red Team is sparce if any, The Team requires mandatory combat training classes at nearly all hours, members would usually have a few hours on weekends for recretaion, and would be working every other day not training. Mon- Training Day. Break for Morning Chow, Lunch Chow, and Evening Chow. Members given no more than 5 Restroom breaks. No Recreation. Tues- Work Day. Break for Morning Chow, Lunch Chow, and Evening Chow. Members Given 1 hour Recreation and 6 Restroom Breaks. 30 minutes extra sleep. Wed- Training Day. Break for Morning Chow, Lunch Chow, and Evening Chow. Members given no more than 5 Restroom breaks. No Recreation. Thurs- Work Day. Break for Morning Chow, Lunch Chow, and Evening Chow. Members Given 1 hour Recreation and 6 Restroom Breaks. 30 minutes extra sleep. Fri- Training Day. Break for Morning Chow, Lunch Chow, and Evening Chow. Members given no more than 5 Restroom breaks. No Rectreation. Sat- 1/2 Work Day. Break for Morning Chow, Lunch Chow, and Evening Chow. Members given 2 hours extra sleep, 2 hours Recreation, and unlimited Restroom Breaks. Sun- 1/4 Religious Day, 1/4 Work Day. Break for Morning Chow, Lunch Chow, and Evening Chow. Members given 1 hour extra sleep, 2 hours Recreation, and unlimited Restroom Breaks.